Ever After Ending: My Verison
by 4evrtweeba1
Summary: im not going to say much becasue it would give it away. all i will say is this is my version of the Ever After ending. Enjoy! Please Reveiw Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: i do not own any of the characters in Ever After or any of the scenes except the ones i made up! this is my first time to do a fan fiction so please keep rude comments to yourself please. This takes place after the masque when Pierre Le Pieu shows up. I am making this story to where there is more of Pierre and Danielle in it than any of the other characters because i think he should have had more parts in the story and i think that there should be more to the story. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 1:

Danielle had woken up to a terrible headache from crying all night after what had happened at the masque, but she knew there was work to be done. She walked outside to find Paulette and Louise tending to the garden so she picked up a basket and started to help them pick some greens. A few moments later Danielle looked up so see The Baroness walking towards them.

"I have it on good authority that before your rather embarrassing debut that the Prince was just about to choose Marguerite to be his bride. Men are so fickle aren't they? One minute they're spouting sonnets and the next your back to being the hired help."

Danielle just rolled her eyes and picked up the basket of greens. She didn't want to talk to The Baroness at all after what had happened "I must say, ive never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores."

" What makes you think i do any of this for you?" Danielle snapped. She tired to walk away but Rodmilla stepped back in-front of her.

"Well my, my, my aren't we feisty this morning".

"Let me pass!" Danielle said with hate in her voice.

"You've brought this on yourself you know"

"I have work to do!''

"Let the others handle it"

At this moment Danielle got fed up with The Baroness and decided to say what she had wanted to say for so long. "Dont you understand? You've won! Go and move into your palace and leave us be!"

"Your not my problem any more"

"Is that what i am? Your problem? I have done everything you ever asked me to do and still you've denied me the only thing ive ever wanted." by this time Danielle was screaming

"And what was that?" Rodmilla asked

"What do you think? You are the only mother i have ever known. Was there a time even in its smallest measurement that you loved me at all?" She was almost in tears.

"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

Just then Paulette interpreted the conversation. "Danielle! My lady come and see! Its back, all of it!

Danielle dropped the basket and started to run towards the front of the house. She came around the corner only to find Monsieur Pierre le Pieu and his men unloading stuff from the carriages.

"Ah Monsieur le Pieu right on time!"

"Its all here Baroness. right down to every last candlestick."

"Fathers books? Paintings? You gave them to him!" Danielle couldnt believe what Rodmilla had done.

"Yes and now they're back"

"Thank you Monsieur. This means the world to us" She said with hatred in her voice.

"Im a business man Danielle not a philanthropist."

"I dont understand?" She knew what he meant but she just couldnt wrap her head around it. The Baroness couldnt have.

"The Baorness and I have come to an arrangement" le pieu snickered

"You for all this! Although i do think im getting the better end of the deal" Rodmilla said

Before Danielle could say anything she was being picked up a dragged to one if the carriages by two of le Pieu's men.

It had been a long journey in the darkness of the carriage. Danielle couldnt help but sob the whole way. Why would The Baorness sell her Pierre? Did she really hate her that much? Danielle pondered on these questions for the whole ride to Pierre's chateu. When the carriage stopped two men opened the doors and Pierre was standing there with a hand out ready to help Danielle out. Danielle hopped out of the carriage without grabbing his hand and tried to run but he grabbed her and drug her into his castle. He took her up to his bedroom. She was sick to her stomach at the thought of being in HIS bedroom.

"This is our room Danielle. You will learn to love the place. You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody. Least all of you."

He then took her to a dark room with one little window and put irons on her so she wouldnt try running away again. After a couple of days she was told to polish some swords and weapons in le Pieu's bedroom. She walked up to his room and knocked on the door.

"Oh i do hate to see you in irons. Id remove them if only you'd promise not to try and run away again."

"I have no reason to stay"

"Oh i do wish you'd reconsider my offer'

"I would rather rot!"

"I had a horse like you once. A magnificent creature. Stubborn just like you. Wilful to a fault." He was now behind her with a handful of her hair in his hand. "It to just needed to be...Broken."

"You will maintain your distance sir." her heart was pounding.

"Yes, well tonight i will. I want you to get settled in. Now go get some rest. I may not be as generous tomorrow."

She left the room and went back to the dark room she was staying in and went to sleep. The next morning was just like any other morning. She woke up and did her chores, then went back to her room until she was told that Pierre wanted to see her. She was tired and worn out from everything that had gone on in the past week. She knew Henry was now married to a Spanish Princess and was happy as ever. She knew he wouldnt come back for her after what she had done to him. And she knew that Pierre was going to get tired of waiting soon and have his way with her whether she liked it or not. Her mind was swimming with thoughts until one of Pierre's men came to the door.

"Pierre would like to see you madam. He wants you to join him for dinner, But he wants you to put on this first."

He handed her a beautiful gown, but for some strange reason she knew this wasn't going to be like the other times he had wanted her to have dinner with him. After all her did give her a dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: sorry it took so long for me to update i was waiting to get some reviews to see if yall liked it:) Pleassse review!

Chapter Two

After being given the dress by Pierres men, Danielle decided to put it on and go up to his bedroom. She knew that even if she had refused Pierre would come down, make her put the dress on, and drag her to his bedroom and do God knows what to her. She had just gotten done putting on the dress when one of Pierre's men knocked on the door.

Pierre's men: " Pierre will see you now Madame."

Danielle: " I'll be there in a bit"

She was dreading going up to his bedroom, but she knew it was her only choice. No one was going to save her and if she tried to escape, she knew she wouldnt get far because his castle was heavaly gaurded. As she walked upstairs her stomach started to churn because she knew what Pierre was capale of doing to her and she knew he wasnt going to wait long until he had his way with her. She finally came to his door. It took her about 5 minutes becasue she was walking as slow as she possibly could. She knocked on the door and walked in.

Pierre: " Hello Danielle"

Danielle: " Hello Pierre" you could hear the disgust in her voice.

Pierre: " Your probably wondering why i had you put on that dress and join me for dinner"

Danielle: " I have a pretty good idea"

Pierre: " well then you will come willingly to me wont you?"

Danille: " Not a chance! You could lock me in a chamber and whip me a thousand times and i still wouldnt come willingly to you!"

Pierre: " Pitty that is. Well im not waiting any more Danielle. I will have you tonight and there is nothing you can do about it!"

She felt her heart drop to her stomach. She felt weak and cold. But she wasnt going to let him see. He told her to sit down and eat. She refused, but then said okay and sat down. He tired to make conversation but she knew the conversation would eventually lead to him touching her. She shivered at the thought of him touching her.

Pierre: " Danielle if you would just reconsider my off-" she cut him off

Danielle: " I would never reconsider your offer!"

Peirre: " Well then...finish your dinner. I want to see what you look like under that dress." He had a smirk on his face

Danielle gaged at the thought of him even looking at her. She did what she was told and asked to go to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and started sobbing. She then washed her face and came out of the bathroom. Pierre was laying on the bed watching her every move.

Pierre: " Take off your dress Danielle"

She didnt at his first request. He then came up behind her and started to undo the dress himself. She started to cry softly but then stoped because she didnt watn him to see her cry. The dress slipped off of her and she then was standing in the middle of the room in her under garments. He ran is fingers down her neck and arms. He then took off the rest of her clothes off and started to kiss her neck.

Pierre: " You are very mature for your age Danielle. All the more fun for me:"

He then took her and layed her down on his bed. She seen him undo his buttons on his pants. She heard his pants hit the floor. She closed her eyes and started to think of a happy place and told her self over and over again that it will all be over soon. She started to scream and he slapped her so hard it knocked her out. When she woke up she was lying naked on his bed and her body hurt. She looked over to find him pulling up his pants.

Peirre: " You couldve enjoyed that just as much as i did if you wouldnt have screamed."

Danielle: " Can i take a bath."

Peirre: " Sure. After all this is OUR room."

She ran warm water and stepped in. She felt dirty. It didnt matter how much or hard she washed her body she still felt dirty.

She was sitting in the room she had been staying in when she heard horses, and a voice! A voice that sounded to much like henrys! Could it be him? Was he here to save her? Then someone came in her room. It was Pierre's men

Pierre's men: " Madame come with me"

He took her to a room. Pierre was waiting at the entry of the door.

Pierre: " you will stay in this room until i come and get you! Looks like your prince came to save you! Well you are mine and turst me he wont find you in here!"

He shut the door and locked it. She heard footsteps and then Pierre and Henry talking.

Henry: " Wher is she!"

Pierre: " im afraid i dont know who you talking about Sire"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! (I know there is only three lol). Sorry if this chapter is short i kinda have writers block:/ but i hope you like it!:D

Chapter 3

Henry: "You know who im talking about Pierre! Danielle!"

Pierre: "Oh...sire im afraid i have sold her to someone else, she was such a burden and kept trying to escape."

Danielle could hear the conversation between the two and couldnt help but start crying. She just knew Henry would believe him after what she had done to him.

Henry: "Dont lie to me Pierre i know she's here! You shall take me too her now or i will have your head!"

Pierre: " Sire you could search every room in this castle and you wont find her."

Henry: " Then i shall do just that! Men! Search every room in this house until you find her!"

Danielle had stopped crying now, surely they will find her she thought...Henry and his men had searched every room they could come across and still couldnt find Danielle. He knew she was in here somewhere but where he did not know. He figured he would wait a couple of days and then make an unexpected return and he would find her then.

Henry: " Pierre i know you are hiding her somewhere in this castle, but where i do not know. I have searched this castle high and low and still can not find her. But i will! and when i do make my return you will not know. I could come back tomorrow, in two weeks, maybe even two years! But i will come back and i will find her!'

Pierre: "That is if she is still alive when you come back!"

Danielle couldnt believe what Pierre had just said. Surely he wouldnt hurt her. That thought quickly left her mind. She heard Henry and his men ride away and knew that no matter how hard he looked he would never find her. Pierre came into the room and ordered her to his room. She did as he wished. She had given up.

It had been 4 months since Henry came to rescue her. She was pregnant with Pierre's child and hated every minute of it. She had been ordered to do chores such as dishes and laundry because of the pregnancy. As she was washing dishes she heard horses outside. She figured it was Pierre coming back from his weekly shopping at the market. But there were more horses it sounded like than usual. She looked out the window facing the gates and couldn't believe her eyes! It was Henry! He came back to rescue her and Pierre wasnt here to stop him now!

Note: Again sorry it was short:) Please review and tell me if i should continue!:D


End file.
